ET
=et= * et cetera, etc. (-cé-) ???? * pt: etc. (abr. da locu. latina et cetera; e o resto; e as outras coisas; e assim por diante) * en: and so on, and so forth, etc. * -et- ???? * en: see etate ; -itate * et ???? * pt: conj e * en: conj 1. and; 2. also; et ... et ... both ... and ... ( * e ) * ◊ etsi etc. * eta ???? * pt: n eta (sétima letra do alfabeto grego) "h" =etage= * sub * etage F ???? * pt: n etage F * en: n floor, story =étagère= * sub =etape= * sub * etappa ???? * pt: n etapa =etate= * sub * etate ???? * en: n age (1. lapse of time; 2. period in life); que etate habe vos? how old are you?; etate de auro golden age * ◊ coetanee * -etate ???? * pt: n idade (1. lapso de tempo; 2. período da vida) * en: see -itate =etcetera= =eternal= * adj * eternal ???? * pt: adj eternal * en: adj eternal =eterne= * adj * eterne ???? * pt: adj eterno/a * en: adj eternal * ◊ eternitate; eternal; eternisar; coeterne-coeternitate; sempiterne etc. =eternisar= * v * eternisar ???? * pt: v eternizar * en: v to eternize (1. to make eternal; also: to immortalize; 2. to prolong indefinitely) =eternitate= * sub * eternitate ???? * pt: n eternidade * en: n eternity * eth- ???? * en: see ethere =ethano= * sub * ethano ???? * pt: n Quim. etano * en: n Chem. ethane =ethanol= * sub =etheno= * sub =ethere= * sub * ethere ???? * pt: n etero (1. atmosfera extremamente rarefeita; 2. espaço celeste; 3. liquido aromático volátil) * en: n ether (1. upper air, clear sky; 2. Phys.; 3. Chem.) * ◊ etheree; etherificar-etherification; etherisar-etherisation; ethano; ethylo =etheree= * adj * etheree ???? * pt: adj etéreo/a * en: adj ethereal =etherificar= * v * etherificar ???? * en: v to etherify =etherification= * sub * etherification ???? * en: n etherification =etherisar= * v * etherisar ???? * pt: v eterizar * en: v to etherize (1. to mix or compound with ether; 2. to anesthetize with ether) =etherisation= * sub * etherisation ???? * pt: n eterização * en: n etherization =etherismo= * sub =etheromane= * adj =etheromania= =etheromano= * sub =ethic= * adj * ethic ???? * pt: adj ético/a * en: adj ethical ( * treating of moral questions or of moral science) =ethica= * sub * ethica ???? * pt: n ética * en: n ethics ( * the science of morals) =ethicitate= * sub =ethico= * sub * ethico ???? * pt: n moralista * en: n ethicist, moralist =ethiope= * adj =ethiope= * sub * ethiope (-tí-) ???? * pt: sub/adj etíope * en: adj/n Ethiopian * ◊ Ethiopia-ethiopic =Ethiopia= * sub n pr * Ethiopia ???? * pt: npr Etiópia * en: npr Ethiopia =ethiopic= * adj * ethiopic ???? * pt: adj * etiopico/a * en: adj Ethiopic =ethmoidal= * adj =ethmoide= * adj =ethmoide= * sub * ethn- ???? * en: n in derivatives and compounds * ◊ ethnic; ethnographo etc.; ethnopsychologia etc. =ethnarcha= * sub * ethnarcha ???? * pt: n etnarca * ethnarchato ???? * pt: n etnarcado =ethnarchia= * sub * ethnarchia ???? * pt: n etnarquia =ethnia= * sub * ethnia ???? * pt: n etnia =ethnic= * adj * ethnic ???? * pt: adj étnico/a * en: adj ethnic (1. Hist. pagan; 2. ethnological) =ethniciser= * v =ethnicitate= * sub =ethnobotanica= * sub =ethnobotanista= * sub =ethnocentric= * adj =ethnocentricitate= * sub =ethnocentrismo= * sub =ethnocidio= * sub =ethnogenia= * sub * ethnogenia (-ía) ???? * pt: n etnogenia * en: n ethnogeny =ethnographia= * sub * ethnographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n etnografia * en: n ethnography =ethnographic= * adj * ethnographic ???? * pt: adj etnográfico/a * en: adj ethnographic =ethnographo= * sub * ethnographo (-nó-) ???? * pt: n etnógrafo * en: n ethnographer * ◊ ethnographia; ethnographic =ethnolinguista= * sub =ethnolinguistic= * adj =ethnolinguistica= * sub =ethnologia= * sub * ethnologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n etnologia * en: n ethnology =ethnologic= * sub * ethnologic ???? * pt: adj etnológico/a * en: adj ethnological * ethnologicamente ???? * pt: adv etnologicamente =ethnologista= * sub * ethnologista ???? * pt: n etnologista * en: n ethnologist =ethnologo= * sub * ethnologo (-nó-) ???? * pt: n etnólogo * en: n ethnologist * ◊ ethnologia-ethnologista; ethnologic =ethnomusicologia= * sub =ethnomusicologic= * adj =ethnomusicologista= * sub =ethnomusicologo= * sub =ethnopsychiatria= * sub =ethnopsychologia= * sub * ethnopsychologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n etnopsicologia * en: n ethnopsychology * ethocratia ???? * pt: n etocracia =ethogramma= * sub =ethographia= * sub * ethographia ???? * pt: n etografia =ethographic= * adj * ethographic ???? * pt: adj etográfico/a =ethologia= * sub * ethologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Sociol. etologia * en: n Sociol. ethology =ethologic= * adj * ethologic ???? * pt: adj Sociol. etológico/a =ethologista= * sub * ethologista ???? * pt: n Sociol. etologista =ethologo= * sub * ethologo ???? * pt: n Sociol. etólogo =ethopeia= * sub * ethopeia (-péya) ???? * pt: n Ret. etopeia * en: n Rhet. ethopoeia ethos (é-) ???? * en: n Rhet., etc. ethos * ◊ ethic; ethico; ethica; ethologia etc.; ethopeia etc.; cacoethe etc. =ethos= * sub =ethylamino= * sub * ethylamino ???? * en: n Chem. ethylamine =ethyleno= * sub * ethyleno ???? * pt: n Quim. etileno * en: n Chem. ethylene =ethylic= * adj * ethylic ???? * pt: adj Quim. etílico/a; alcohol ethylic álcool etílico * en: adj Chem. ethylic; alcohol ethylic ethyl alcohol =ethylo= * sub * ethylo ???? * pt: n Quim. etilo * en: n Chem. ethyl * ◊ ethyleno; ethylic; ethylamino etc. =etiam= * adv * etiam (é-) ???? * pt: adv também, igualmente * en: adv also, likewise, too; even, even yet; yet; non solmente ... sed etiam ... not only ... but also ... =etiologia= * sub * etiologia ???? * pt: n etiologia =etiologic= * adj =etiopathe= * sub =étiopathia= * sub * etiquetta (-ké-) ???? * pt: n etiqueta * en: n 1. label, tag, ticket; 2. etiquette * ◊ etiquettar =etiquetta {kè}= * sub * etiquettar (-ke-) ???? * pt: v etiquetar * en: v to label ( * to put a label on) =etiquettar {kè}= * v =Etna= * sub n pr * Etna ???? * pt: npr Etna * en: npr Etna, Aetna * -eto ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com nomes de arvores ( * mata/pomar de...) compare: pineto etc. * en: suffixo substantive with names of trees -etum, grove ( * grove of ... trees) * ◊ pineto etc. =Etruria= * sub n pr * Etruria ???? * pt: npr Etruria * en: npr Etruria =etrusc= * adj * etrusc ???? * pt: adj etrusco/a * en: adj Etruscan * ◊ etrusco * etrusco ???? * pt: n etrusco (1. nativo da Etruria; 2. língua etrusca) * en: n Etruscan (1. native of Etruria; 2. Etruscan language) =etruscologia= * sub =etruscologic= * adj =etruscologo= * sub * etsi ???? * pt: conj ainda se * en: conj 1. even if; * 2. and yet; 3. though, although * -etta ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo usado principalmente com substantivos terminados em -a ( * pequeno, menor) compare: hachetta etc.; cigarretta etc.; operetta etc.; furchetta etc. * en: suffixo substantive mostly with nouns in -a -ette ( * little, small, minor) * ◊ hachetta etc.; cigarretta etc.; operetta etc.; furchetta etc. * -ette ???? * pt: sufixo adjectivo ( * diminutivo) compare: -etto; -etta; bellette etc. * en: suffixo adjective -ish ( * somewhat ..., pretty ...) * ◊ -etto; -etta; bellette etc. * -etto ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo usado com substantivos ( * pequeno, menor) compare: clarinetto etc.; panetto etc; capretto etc * en: suffixo substantive with nouns -et, -ette ( * small, little, minor) * ◊ clarinetto etc.; panetto etc.; capretto etc =etui= * sub * etui F ???? * pt: n etui F * en: n case (for eyeglasses, cigars, etc.), etui =etymo= * sub * etymo (é-) ???? * pt: n étimo * en: n etymon * ◊ etymologo etc. =etymologia= * sub * etymologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n etimologia (origem ou derivação das palavras) * en: n etymology (1. origin or derivation of a word; 2. branch of philology concerned with etymologies) =etymologic= * adj * etymologic ???? * pt: adj etimológico/a * en: adj etymologic, etymological * etymologicamente ???? * pt: adv etimologicamente =etymologisar= * v * etymologisar ???? * pt: v etimologizar * en: v to etymologize =etymologista= * sub * etymologista ???? * pt: n etimologista * en: n etymologist =etymologo= * sub * etymologo (-mó-) ???? * pt: n etimólogo * en: n etymologist * ◊ etymologia-etymologista, etymologic, etymologisar